The Journal
by ByeolBaek
Summary: "Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa yang tak sengaja menemukan sebuah Journal di gudang kampusnya. Kejadian aneh mulai muncul semenjak Kyungsoo membaca Journal itu. Teror dan Ancaman, membuat hidup Kyungsoo tak tenang" YAOI! KAISOO! Review Jusseo
1. Chapter 1

**The Journal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa yang tak sengaja menemukan sebuah Journal di gudang kampusnya. Kejadian aneh mulai muncul semenjak Kyungsoo membaca Journal itu. Teror dan Ancaman, membuat hidup Kyungsoo tak tenang"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do Kyungsoo, Tolong ambilkan saya sebuah bangku di gudang"

**Dibuku Ini Aku Bercerita**

"Kyungsoo pingsan seonsaengnim!"

**Tentang Kisah Hidupku Yang Pilu**

"Berhenti disitu! Siapa Kau?! Apa salahku?!"

**Tolong Aku .. Tolong Aku ..**

"Tolong Aku ... Kyungsoo"

**Keluarkan Aku Dari Sini ..**

"Terror-Terror itu .."

**Aku Ingin Bebas**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

**Ku Mohon ...**

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

**Bebaskan Aku ..**

"Ini semua sudah berakhir"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tadaaaa ~~~~ Ree bawa Trailer FF baru ~~~ Ini FF KaiSoo. Genrenya Horror sama Mystery ^^**


	2. Prolog

**The Journal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa yang tak sengaja menemukan sebuah Journal di gudang kampusnya. Kejadian aneh mulai muncul semenjak Kyungsoo membaca Journal itu. Teror dan Ancaman, membuat hidup Kyungsoo tak tenang"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SM University**

'Pritt!'

Suara peluit menggema di ruangan itu.

'Byur'

'Byur'

'Byur'

Satu persatu orang masuk kedalam air.

Kyungsoo terdiam di samping kolam renang ia tengah melihat Kekasihnya, Kai yang sedang berlatih renang hari ini.

Ia tersenyum puas ketika Kai berhasil sampai ke sebrang kolam itu lebih dahulu daripada teman-temannya.

Kai melirik kearahnya kemudian tersenyum. Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu dengan malu-malu.

"Do Kyungsoo .. Tolong ambilkan saya sebuah bangku di gudang"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati Kim Seonsaengnim yang tengah memantau anak-anak didiknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Baik, Seonsaengnim .." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Jelas sepi karena ini sudah malam.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Gudang'.

.

.

'Kriet'

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk perlahan ke ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut gudang, ia tersenyum cerah saat melihat sebuah bangku tak terpakai yang ada tak jauh dari sebuah lemari.

Ia berjalan kearah bangku itu lalu membawa bangku itu keluar, namun langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia merasakan ia menendang sesuatu. Ia melirik ke arah bawah dan menemuka sebuah buku. Ia meletakan bangku itu kembali lalu berjongkok mengambil buku yang baru saja tak sengaja tertendang olehnya.

"Huh ~" Ia meniup permukaan buku yang tertutup oleh debu dan membersihkannya sedikit "Sebuah Journal ?" Gumamnya. Ia membuka buku tersebut, pada halaman pertama, ia menemukan data diri -yang Kyungsoo pastikan adalah pemilik Journal ini- "Namanya .. YoonA, Lahir pada tahun 1907?" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya "Itu sudah lama sekali .." Gumamnya.

Ia menutup buku itu, ia memutuskan akan membacanya lagi nanti. Lalu membawanya keluar bersamaan dengan kursi yang akan ia berikan pada Kim Seonsaengnim.

'Blam'

Pintu tertutup.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ia kini tengah dalam masalah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinue ~**

**Maaf, karena udah lama belum dilanjutin, buku-buku fanfic saya hilang T-T**

**Jadi saya hanya bisa membawakan prolog, dan saya sedang berusaha menyusun ceritanya lagi dari awal, mohon pengertiannya semua ~ *deep bow***


	3. First Terror

**The Journal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Character : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin._

_Disclaimer : The character belong to God, but This story and Plot belong to BYEOLBAEK._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa yang tak sengaja menemukan sebuah Journal di gudang kampusnya. Kejadian aneh mulai muncul semenjak Kyungsoo membaca Journal itu. Teror dan Ancaman, membuat hidup Kyungsoo tak tenang"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang penakut. Namun entah kenapa kini ia merasa sangat takut. Ia berada diruangan gelap. Sangat gelap. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mencium bau amis darah yang sangat kuat seakan darah itu ada padanya. Tunggu .. Darah?!

Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar kecil, suara isakan lambat laun mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo takut. Apa ia diculik oleh seorang psycho? Apa ia akan dibunuh?

'Krieet'

'BLAM!'

Suara pintu dibanting itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bergetar. Ia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya seakan hilang entah kemana 'Kai .. Tolong aku ..' Pekiknya dalam hati.

'tap tap tap'

Suara sepatu heels menggema di ruangan itu dan mendekat kearahnya. Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya kuat. Apakah psycho itu adalah seorang wanita?

'tap .. tap.'

Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya. Suara sepatu heels itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kyungsoo mendongak, namun ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Yang ia lihat hanya warna hitam.

'Srret'

"Akkh!" Rintihan kecil terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Seseorang menarik rambutnya dengan keras "A-Akkhh! S-sakit .. Le-Lepasskan!" Rintihnya.

'Do Kyungsoo~'

Kyungsoo merinding, wanita itu membisikan namanya tepat di telinganya "A-apa mau mu?" Kyungsoo berbisik. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya kedepannya.

'Tolong aku ..'

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia bisa merasakan suara lirih dari wanita itu. Tarikan pada rambutnya terlepas. Kini Kyungsoo bisa merasakan suara isakan yang begitu pilu.

'Kumohon .. Hiks .. Tolong aku ..'

.

'Atau semua orang terdekatmu akan kubunuh ..'

Kyungsoo terbelak.

.

* * *

.

.

DEG!

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Ia melirik kesekitarnya. Ia masih berada di kamar tidurnya. Kyungsoo menunduk lalu menghela nafasnya lega. Tadi itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruknya.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam yang ada dikamarnya, ini masih jam 2 : 30 pagi. Tanggung untuk tidur kembali, namun juga terlalu pagi untuk ia bersiap-siap berangkat kuliah. Dengan itu ia putuskan untuk turun dari kasur lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Ia ingin membuat makanan di dapur.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat menemukan buku Journal yang ia temukan di gudang kampusnya tadi berada di atas meja belajarnya. Buku itu sudah sangat lusuh, bahkan kertas-kertasnya sudah berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Kyungsoo berbalik lalu menatap buku yang ada di meja belajarnya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengeluarkannya dari tas saat ia pulang dari menemani Kai untuk latihan berenang. Kenapa buku itu kini ada diatas meja belajarnya? Apa ia sudah membaca buku itu saat sampai dirumah?

Kyungsoo kemudian melirik tasnya yang berada diatas sofa. Ia berjalan kearah tasnya. Melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk pergi ke dapur. Kyungsoo memeriksa tasnya. Matanya terbelak saat menemukan buku Journal itu ada di dalam tasnya "B-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat ia tak menemukan buku itu diatas meja belajarnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya berhalusinasi .. ya, berhalusinasi" Ucapnya.

* * *

.

.

.

'Brukk'

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya dengan malas diatas bangkunya. Ia melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Ia merasa kurang sehat terlebih lagi bangun tengah malam membuatnya mengantuk sekaligus pusing.

'Do Kyungsoo~'

Kyungsoo mendongak. Suara ini lagi. Suara wanita yang ada dimimpinya. Ia mencari-cari suara itu. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh sudut kelasnya yang masih kosong. Ia yakin. Ia tak salah dengar! Pendengarannya tajam. Ia yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara wanita yang ada dimimpinya. Sampai akhirnya ..

'Grep'

"Kyaaa!" Kyungsoo berteriak lalu memberontak, ia panik.

"Sstt" Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya "Tenanglah hyung, ini aku" Sebuah kecuan kembali mendarat di pipinya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega, ternyata kekasihnya yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba tadi.

Kyungsoo berbalik lalu memukul kepala Kai dengan bukunya "Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!" Ucapnya. Kai memeringis "Akh! Appo hyung! Lagi pula kau sudah sering dipeluk tiba-tiba olehku, kenapa tadi kau langsung berteriak?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Apa bedar ia salah dengar? Atau ia hanya berhalusinasi?. Kai yang melihat keterdiaman Kyungsoo mengguncang pelan bahu Kyungsoo "Hyung! Hyung!" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo tersadar lalu menoleh "Ne?" Tanyanya.

Kai menatapnya khawatir "Kau benar tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menatap Kai "Aku tak apa-apa" Ucapnya. Kai mengelus pipinya "Benarkah? Baekhyun hyung bilang pada ku jika kau datang dengan keadaan seperti orang sakit" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Aku tak apa-apa" Ucapnya kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua pipi Kai "Kau hanya terlalu khawatir padaku" Ucapnya. Kai tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan kyungsoo yang ada di pipinya "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir denganmu hyung, tentu saja aku akan selalu khawatir akan keadaan kekasihku yang manis ini~" Ucapnya.

'Blush~'

Kai sukses membuat wajahnya merona dipagi hari. Kyungsoo menarik tanyannya "Berhenti seperti itu" Ia menunduk malu. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang berjarak 1 tahun diatasnya. Manis sekali.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita bergaun putih melihat kegiatan mereka. Gaun putihnya dipenuhi darah, rambutnya berantakan. Dan satu lagi, .. wanita itu transparan.

* * *

.

.

.

Kai berjalan santai di koridor kampusnya. Ia sedang tak ada kelas pagi ini. Ia berencana untuk pergi ke cafetaria kantin yang ada di dekat halaman belakang kampusnya.

'Trakk'

'tap'

Kai berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang, sepertinya ia menginjak sesuatu. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tak ada apa-apa di belakangnya. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya sebelum ia terdiam ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan berwarna hitam lewat tak jauh di depannya.

Karna penasaran. Kai mengikuti kemana arah bayangan itu. Ia melupakan tujuannya ke cafetaria.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberi oleh dosennya.

"Do Kyungsoo" Dosennya memanggil. Kyungsoo menoleh "Ne?" Tanyanya. Dosennya itu tersenyum kecil kearahnya "Bisa kau ambilkan mapku? Mapku sepertinya tertinggal di kelas kimia." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berdiri dari duduknya "Baik" Ucapnya kemudian pergi keluar.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruang kelas kimia kosong. Kelas ini memang tengah sepi karna kelas kimia memang tidak ada hari ini. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menemukan sebuah map berwarna hijau diatas meja yang ada tak jauh darinya.

Dengan segera ia melangkah kearah meja itu untuk mengambilnya, namun saat mencapai meja itu. Tercium bau amis darah yang sangat menyengat. Kyungsoo menutup matanya "Tidak. Jangan mulai berhalusinasi" Ucapnya.

Namun bau darah itu semakin kuat, arahnya dari bawah meja yang ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo dengan sedikit memberanikan diri berjalan kearah belakang meja itu dan perlahan ia menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA!" Triakannya menggema. Ia menutup mulutnya. Matanya yang terbelak berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air matanya kapan saja. "T-Tidak .."

Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, ia terjatuh. Tepat dihadapannya, ada sesosok mayat dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Satu matanya hilang entah kemana, mulutnya robek, tenggorokannya terbuka dan ususnya berceceran. Dan yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo menangis adalah ... sosok itu .. sosok yang sangat ia cintai, Kai.

Wajah Kyungsoo kini sudah penuh dengan linangan air matanya "ANDWAE! K-Kai! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Ia menangis dengan sangat kencang. Kyungsoo bergerak mundur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padamu! Tidak mungkin!" Triaknya

'tap tap tap'

Kyungsoo mendengar suara sepatu heels itu lagi. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kuat. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Namun, ia memberanikan dirinya. Ia berdiri. Tak jauh darinya, ada seorang wanita menggunakan gaun putih, gaun putih itu dipenuhi dengan darah dan wanita itu menyeringai kearahnya.

'KAU HARUS MENOLONGKU DO KYUNGSOO!'

Wanita itu berteriak sangat kencang.

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya, triakan wanita itu sangat kencang dan membuat pandanganmatanya kabur. Ia menutup matanya. Dan ..

'Brukk'

Ia jatuh pigsan.

* * *

.

.

.

"KYAAAA!"

Kai menoleh, ia mengenali suara ini. Suara kekasihnya.

Dengan cepat ia berputar arah, mengabaikan bayangan yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia sangat khawatir dengan kekasihnya. Lorong ini sepi, ia berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju arah suara triakan Kyungsoo.

'Tap'

Langkahnya tepat berhenti di depan ruang kelas kimia, tanpa ragu-ragu ia masuk kedalamnya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!" Kai terbelak melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai dengan luka sayatan di tangan kirinya. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya menuju UKS.

.

.

.

* * *

'Sret'

Seorang mahasiswa membuka pintu kelas fisika denga tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali sang dosen yang tengah mengajar.

Dosen itu menatap mahasiswanya yang ada di depan pintu "Ada apa, Baekhyun-sshi?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya "Kyungsoo pingsan seongsaegnim!" Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Kai masih setia duduk di samping ranjang UKS. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu pucat. Apa dia sakit? Tapi seingatnya saat tadi pagi bertemu Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Bahkan wajahnya masih sangat ceria.

Satu yang membuat Kai sangat bingung, teriakan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berteriak sekancang tadi? Dan lagi, Kai menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Engh~"

Sebuah lenguhan membuat Kai berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo khawatir "Hyung, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Matanya membulat, ia bergerak mundur ketakutan "K-kau .."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo ketakutan melihat dirinya? "Hyung. Kau kenapa?!" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo terus bergerak mundur "Jangan mendekat!" Ucapnya. Bukannya menjauh, Kai justru menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dekapannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, pandangannya kosong. Apakah yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah Kai? Bukankah Kai tadi sudah mati dengan mengenaskan di kelas kimia? Atau ini hanya halusinasinya karena Kai sudah mati?

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, ia mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo "Hyung .. Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lembut. Kyungsoo menatap Kai "Apa ... Ini benar kau?" Tanyanya pelan. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti "Tentu saja ini aku, hyung .. Kekasihmu, Kim Jongin. Kai" Ucapnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia kembali menatap Kai "B-Bukankah .. Bukankah kau .. Sudah mati?" Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Kai membulatkan matanya "Mwo?! Aku? Sudah mati? Dimana?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "T-tadi saat di kelas kimia ... Tu-tubuhmu .. T-tubuhmu hancur" Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum "Itu hanya halusinasimu, Hyung. Aku ada disini, aku akan selalu bersamamu" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, namun Kai mengangkat dagunya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu "Kau percaya padaku?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil kemudian memeluk Kai erat "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku .." Ucapnya

Kai tersenyum kecil ia mengelus surai hitam milik Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia terdiam 'Apa itu yang membuatnya berteriak?' Batinnya bertanya 'Ada yang aneh ..'

.

.

.

To Be Continue~

**A/N : Halooo ~ Sudah berapa lama saya tidak update ini ? Kkk~**

**Maafkan saya~ Saya tau ini masih kurang memuaskan, mohon maaf (bow) mumpung saya lagi ada ide, jadi saya ketik langsung yang ada di otak saya ^-^ saya tau ini masih jaaaaauuuuh dari harapan kalian, ditambah lagi ini pendek, maafkan sayaaa (T^T). **

**Saya harap kalian semua mengerti, bukankah saya sudah bilang jika buku-buku ff dan laptop saya hilang? Jadi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika terasa aneh :'( (deep bow)**

**Untuk akhir kata ...**

**Mind to review? ^-^**

**Selamat Malam semuanya~**


	4. Mysterious Woman

**The Journal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Character : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin._

_And others._

_Disclaimer : The character belong to God, but This story and Plot belong to BYEOLBAEK._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa yang tak sengaja menemukan sebuah Journal di gudang kampusnya. Kejadian aneh mulai muncul semenjak Kyungsoo membaca Journal itu. Teror dan Ancaman, membuat hidup Kyungsoo tak tenang"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari menjelang sore,

Kyungsoo sudah kembali Dari UKS. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian di ruang kimia tadi. Ia melirik pergelangan tangan kanannya, pergelangan itu kini sudah ditutup plaster. Ia juga heran kenapa pergelangan tangan nya bisa tersayat.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kemudian mulai mencatat apa yang sedang dosennya tulis di depan.

.

.

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. Lagi, Kyungsoo mendengar suara wanita itu lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua pikiran negativnya.

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali para mahasiswa yang tengah menulis. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian memijat pelan pelipisnya 'Kenapa hari ini aku banyak berhalusinasi?' Pikirnya.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo kembali mendengarnya. Kini lebih jelas. Ia kemudian menatap kedepan.

'Deg'

Kyungsoo terbelak. S-sosok apa itu?! Ada seorang wanita yang berdiri disamping dosen bahasanya yang tengah menulis. Gaun wanita itu dipenuhi dengan darah.

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Ia berkeringat dingin. Wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar. Sangat menakutkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Perlahan, wanita itu menuju kearahnya. Kyungsoo bergerak panik. Hei! Apa teman-temannya tidak melihat sosok yang sangat menakutkan itu?! Pikirnya. Wanita itu semakin mendekat, dekat, dan dekat. Dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasan semua syarafnya mati, badannya tak dapat bergerak 'Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku ?!' Batinnya.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi bajunya. Sungguh! Siapapun tolonglah Kyungsoo! Karna saat ini wanita itu sudah ada dihadapannya!

Wanita itu membungkuk "Kejutan pertama akan datang" Bisiknya. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tercekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo selesai membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap kearah cermin "Apa ... Yang tadi itu nyata?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa karena dalam toilet ini hanya terdapat dirinya. Huft ~ kenapa ini terasa rumit? Kyungsoo bahkan tak tau wanita itu siapa dan darimana asalnya.

Tunggu! Wanita itu datang semenjak ia menemukan buku jurnal yang usang digudang kemarin! Ya. Kyungsoo tak mungkin salah!

'Krieet'

'Blam'

Kyungsoo mematung. Sebuah bilik toilet tiba-tiba tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ia melirik bilik toilet yang tiba-tiba tertutup itu dari cermin. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

'Blam'

'Blam'

'Blam'

Kyungsoo mendadak membalikan badannya. 3 pintu lainnya juga tertutup secara tiba-tiba. Menatap ngeri keempat pintu itu. Kemudian ia tergesah berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Namun ..

'Track'

Kyungsoo terbelak 'Shit! Kenapa pintunya terkunci?!' Batinnya panik. Kyungsoo terus mencoba membuka pintu itu namun hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu baerharap ada yang melihat atau mendengarnya "Siapapun tolong aku!" Triaknya "Kumohon siapa pun tolong!".

.

.

.

.

Kai menatap malas pada dosen yang tengah menjelaskan tentang biologi. Selain karena ia tak terlalu pintar dalam materi ini, ia juga tak mengerti apa yang tengah dijelaskan pria tua di depan sana.

Kai menguap kecil. Pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat pada Kyungsoo dan kejadian aneh yang kekasihnya itu ceritakan. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berhalusinasi seperti itu? Peetanyaan itu terus berputar dipikirannya. Jelas ini sangat aneh menurutnya.

'Deg'

Tunggu! Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar?

'Kyungsoo'

Entah kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Lampu toilet berkedap-kedip. Bila terlihat oleh seseorang diluar sudah dipastikan orang itu akan langsung masuk dan mengeceknya. Namun sayangnya tidak ada seorangpun diluar sana.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di sudut toilet. Lututnya terlalu lemas untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. 4 meter dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya disudut yang bersebrangan dengannya, seorang wanita dengan gaun berlumuran darah berdiri menatapnya. Wanita yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu "Apa maumu?" Suaranya bergetar. Wanita itu tak menjawabnya. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin bergetar "Berhenti disitu! Siapa kau?! Apa salah ku?!" Triaknya. Wanita itu masih diam tak menggubris triakan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo "Akan kuberi tahu..." Perlahan .. Dan semakin dekat.

.

.

.

.

Kai berlari disepanjang koridor. Kyungsoo tak ada di kelasnya. Baekhyun bilang ia pergi ke toilet. Entah perasaan apa yang Kai rasakan, tapi pasri ada yang tidak beres pada kekasihnya itu. Ya, feelingnya tak pernah meleset.

.

.

.

Wanita itu semakin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Ia bersenandung kecil. Tangannya masih terulur kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbelak saat sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya "Kyungsoo" kini suara wanita itu terdengar lirih. Namun tanpa di duga wanita itu menjambak rambutnya lalu mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tak menyentuh lantai.

Kyungsoo meringis. Ia meronta kesakitan "T-turunkan aku!" Ucapnya. Tangan lain dari wanita iti terangkat, hendak menyentuh pipinya...

.

.

Kai menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, keringat mengalir di dahinya. Kemudian ia melangkah tergesah ke arah toilet. Lampu toiletnya ber kedap-kedip, dengan tergesah ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan panas yang luar biasa pada lehernya, bahkan ia sudah sulit merasakan nafasnya. Ia menutup matanya 'aku akan mati..' pasrahnya.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG"

Seseorang mendobrak pintu toilet itu dengan tergesah.

Dan tiba-tiba keadaan kembali normal. Lampu itu kembali menyala dengan normal. Bilik toilet sudah terbuka. Dan wanita itu menghilang entah kemana. Takada yang aneh dari toilet ini. Seperti kejadian yang Kyungsoo alami tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang kini tergeletak dalam pangkuan kekasihnya. Badannya sangat lemas. Rambutnya berantakan. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kai menatap sekitanya. Tak ada apapun yang aneh dari toilet ini. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya?

Kai mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyunngsoo "Hyung, kau kenapa?!" Ucapnya panik. Kyungsoo terisak pelan lalu menggeleng lemah dan menyembunikan wajahnya "K-kai-ah, aku ingin pulang.." Suaranya serak, ia masih terlalu lemas dengan kejadian tadi.

Kai menghela nafasnya "Ta-tapi-," Ucapan Kai terputus. Kyungsoo meremas kaos yang digunakan oleh Kai "Kumohon .." Suara lemah Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengangguk.

Akhirnya Kai memutuskan membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke apartementnya. Nanti ia akana tanyakan pada Kyungsoo apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Kai memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Pertanyaan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo tadi masih berputar-putar di pikirannya. Apa yang menyebabkan itu terjadi? Ini sangat aneh.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dengan erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak sang kekasih. Sungguh, tubuhnya masih sangat lemas akibat kejadian tadi.

Kai sedikit melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian ia kembali menatap jalanan "Hyung .." Panggilnya. Kyungsoo mendongak "Ne?" Tanyanya.

Kai memberhantikan motornya disebuah mini market "Aku akan membeli persediaan makananku. Apa kau mau menginap?" Tanyanya sembari membuka helm nya. Kyungsoo beranjak turun lalu berjalan duluan "Aku akan menginap. Akan kubilang pada kakak" Ucapnya.

Kai tersenyum kecil kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo lalu merangkulnya "Malam ini hanya kita berdua, oke" Bisiknya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya sedikit memerah "Berisik" Ucapnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasihnya.

.

'Kling'

.

"Selama datang~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kasir yang menyapanya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah perlengkapan makanan diikuti oleh Kai di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang dianggapnya perlu kemudian menoleh pada Kai yang terus mengekor di belakngnya "Kau tidak ingin sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Kai nampak berfikir "Coffee late?" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil "Baiklah"

.

.

Seusai mereka berbelanja, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan suatu kejanggalan di hatinya. Bayangan wanita itu tiba-tiba nmenghinggapinya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan, mengusir semua sugesti negatif dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sesampinya di apartment Kai, Kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur. Sementara Kai langsung pergi untuk Mandi.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan segala macam keperluannya untuk membuat makan malam setra coffee late pesanan Kai. Ia mengambil talenan Dan pisau, lalu memulai memotong sayur Dan bahan lainnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam di sela-sela kegiatannya. Ia teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah panci yang ada di laci atasnya. Kyungsoo memanaskan air sambil bersenndung kecil, kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktifitas memotongnya.

'Street'

Suara kursi di tarik membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Kai-ah, maskanku belum matang. Tunggu saja di ruang tengah" Ucapnya. Sembari mengambil beberapa piring untuk menyiapkan makanannya.

'Rep'

'Srrrt'

Lampu dapur mendadak mati Dan angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang hingga menyeret tirai yang menutupi jendela.

Kyungsoo berhenti meraskan bulu kuduknya merinding. Teringat dingin keluar Dari pelipisnya "K-Kai-ah ?" Bisiknya. Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo terkekeh hambar "K-Kai-ah .. Ini tidak lucu" Ucapnya. Tak ada jawaban

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Ia takut.

_"Kejutan pertama akan datang"_

Kyungsoo teringat ucapan wanit itu. Kemudian dengan memberanikan diri, ia menoleh perlahan ..

'Prankk'

.

.

.

Kai bersenandung kecil sambil mengganti bajunya, ia terkekeh pelan mengingat malam ini Kyungsoo akan menginap di rumahnnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak Kyungsoo menginap di rumahnya yang berakhir dengan ia tidak bisa berjalan selama 3 hari. Itu sudah 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau lagi menginap di apartementnya.

Kai menatap dirinya di cermin, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah tak sabar menyicipi masakan Kyungsoo malam ini.

'Drrt .. drrt'

Ia melirik ponselnya yang terletak di meja yang tak jauh darinya.

'drrt..'

"Hallo"

"...hh..hh"

Kai mengernyitkan alisnya saat tak ada jawaban di sana.

"Hallo.."

"hh..hh..hh..KYAAA!"

'tut..tut..tut'

'Rep'

Kai menatap aneh pada ruangan sekitarnya. Lampu kamarnya tiba-tiba mati setelah sambungan itu terputus. Ia melirik kearah ponselnya. Nomor yang menelfonnya adalah nomor yang tak terdaftar.

Kai kemudian menyadari sesuatu, sebelum sambungan itu terputus ia mendengar triakan seorang wanita. Ia bergidik ngeri, namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin itu hanya orang yang jahil, pikirnya. Meningat nomor telfon yang menghubunginya tadi tidak terdaftar alias di rahasiakan.

'Prankk'

Suara pecahan kaca membuat Kai menengok kearah pintu kamarnya. Suara itu datang dari dapur. Kai terbelak "Kyungsoo Hyung!" Ia berlari kearah pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat tahu, Kyungsoo sangat takut dengan kegelapan.

'Klak'

Pintu kamar Kai terkunci. Kai menggoyang-goyangkan gagang pintu "Ya! Siapa yang mengunci pintu?!" Triaknya. Kai mencoba mendobrak pintunya namun hasilnya nihil.

Ia terengah kemudian kembali mendobrak pintunya namun,,

'Brukk'

Tubuhnya seakan didorong sangat kuat oleh sesuatu, ia terpental dan menabrak tembok.

Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Kai merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia dapat melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun berlumuran darah tepat menyeringai tak jauh dainya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbelak. Pegangannya pada sebuah piring terlepas.

Sosok disana, yang duduk di meja makan, yang ia sangka kekasihnya, ternyata salah besar. Sosok disana bukanlah kekasihnya, sosok disana adalah sosok wanita yang ada di kampusnya!

Wanita itu menyeringai lebar sambil memainkan sebuah pisau pemotong daging yang entah berasal darimana.

Kyungsoo mundur, dan terpojok oleh meja dapur. Ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Ia melirik kesana kemari, ia panik. Mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk pertahanannya.

Wanita itu terkekeh, suaranya mengerikan "Kau takut padaku kyungsoo?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya takut. Wanita itu semakin tertawa "Kau sangat manis, Kyungso" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo bergetar "A-apa.. A-apa salahku?" Ucapnya lemah. Ia sudah terduduk di lantai sekarang "Kumohon... Jangan menggangguku.." Bisiknya

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinue ~**

**A/N:**

**Kyaaa~ Lama banget ga update (T-T) maafkan saya readers~**

**Aku lagi kumpul-kumpul uang nih buat beli laptop baru, biar aku bisa post cepet dan ga harus ngetik di warnet lagi :'3**

**.**

**.**

**Review juseyo~~**


	5. Journal?

_**A/N : Sebelumnya, saya mau meminta maaf, saya telah melakukan kesalahan kembali Dan kurang teliti. Dan yang paling saya sesali, itu Sudah terjadi saat pertama kali fanfiction ini di publish.**_

_**Ini kesalahan saya yang kurang cermat dalam meng edit, perlu saya informasikan "YOONA LAHIR TAHUN 1977 BUKAN 1907" saya salah mempubliskan file.**_

_**Sekali lagi, saya Mohon maaf kepada semua pembaca The Journal. Saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. (Deep bow)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The Journal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Character : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin._

_And others._

_Disclaimer : The character belong to God, but This story and Plot belong to BYEOLBAEK._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa yang tak sengaja menemukan sebuah Journal di gudang kampusnya. Kejadian aneh mulai muncul semenjak Kyungsoo membaca Journal itu. Teror dan Ancaman, membuat hidup Kyungsoo tak tenang"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo masih duduk terdiam di lantai. Ia memeluk lututnya Dan menunduk tanpa menatap sosok wanita itu "E-eomma~" Cicitnya.

Wanita itu semakin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo begitu ketakutan. Kemudian ia menyeringai kecil "Kita akan bertemu lagi ... Kyunggie~" Ucapnya.

'Duk'

Pisau yang ada di tangannya tertancap di meja Makan.

'Wuusss'

Angin kembali berhembus kencang. Keadaan pun kembali normal, lampu dapur kembali menyala, tirai kemabali tertutup .. Dan .. wanita itu bilang entah kemana...

Hanya meninggalkan pisau yang tertancap di meja Makan...

.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia takut jika tiba-tiba wanita itu kembali datang..

Ia berdiri perlahan dan bersandar pada meja dapur "K-kenapa .. Wanita itu ..." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya Lalu menggeleng kan kepalanya, kemudian ia melirik kearah jam dinding "Makan malam hampir terlambat .." Gumamnya.

.

Kyungsoo Sudah menata dengan rapih makanan-makanan yang ia Dan Kai akan santap malam ini.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat pisau yang masih tertancap di meja itu. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, ia mengambil pisau itu Dan mengamatinya.

Pisau itu seperti pisau keluaran Lama, bentuknya sangat berbeda dengan pisau pemotong masa kini.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya saat dirinya mememukan sebuah tulisan yang sangat kecil yang berada di bagian dengan pisau itu ... Itu bertuliskan ...'baeKhyun'

Kyungsoo terbelak "Baekhyun?!" Gumamnya. Ia termenung 'Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?' Kemudian ia bergegas mengambil handphonenya Lalu menelfon sahabat dekatnya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sembari memasak Makan malamnya. Ia menggunakan earphone yang terhubung pada ipodnya.

_'Zzzt .. ZzT-'_

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia mencabut sebelah earphonenya Lalu melihat kearah ipodnya "Rusak?" Gumamnya.

Ia mengutak-atik iPod nya "Ugh.. Kenapa tidak menyala? Padahal aku baru membelinya seminggu Lalu" Keluhnya. Ia masih asik mengutak-atik iPod nya..

.

Tanpa ia sadari, di atasnya terdapat pisau tajam yang bisa jatuh kapan saja...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ia cemas. Baekhyun tak kunjungan mengangkat telfonny "Baekhyun-ah... Ayolaaah" Ucapnya.

Ia melirik jam dinding. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu "Oh! Kai-ah, Makan malam Sudah siap~" Ucapnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran 'Apa ia belum selesai Mandi?' Pikirnya.

Ia berjalan kearah pintu kamar Kai sambil mencoba kembali menghubungi nomor Baekhyun "Ayo.. angkat lah baekhyun-ah ..." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematikan kompornya, ia mendengus kesal "Menyebalkan sekali! Aku bahkan baru memakainya satu minggu, Dan barang itu Sudah Rusak!" Rutuknya sembari menuangkan ramyunnya kedalam mangkok.

'Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt'

Baekhyun menoleh kearah ponselnya yang ada di dekat kulkas. Ia berjalan ke arah ponselnya, melihat siapa yang menelfon.. "Kyungsoo?" Gumamnya.

Ia ngangkat telfon Dari Kyungsoo.

'Hallo?'

'...'

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat terdengar sautan panik Dari Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia berbalik.

'Aku? Aku baik-baik-'

'Set'

'Cleb'

' ... saj .. a'

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah! Apa Kau baik-baik saja?!"

'...'

Kyungsoo terbelak saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang melemah di akhir "Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun-ah! K-Kai kenapa?!" Ucapnya panik "Baekhyun-ah! Jawab aku!"

'...'

'Ne! Kau kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!'

'...'

'Apa?!'

'...'

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Kai "Kai-ah, Ayo ma- KAI-AH!" Matanya terbelak melihat kekasihnya yang tergeletak dengan darah yang keluar Dari mulutnya. Ia segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu.

'Duk'

Bahkan handphonenya ia jatuhkan sembarangan..

.

.

.

.

'Kyungsoo-ya ..'

'...'

'A-ada sebuah pisau tiba-tiba terjatuh tepat di hadapanku ...'

'...'

'Ne .. Dekat sekali .. Untung saja tidak mengenali ku ..'

Tak ada jawaban.

'Kyungsoo-ya ..'

Masih tak ada jawaban.

'Kyung-'

'Tut .. Tut .. Tut'

Sambungan itu terputus.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "Ada apa dengan anak itu ..? Terdengar .. Panik sekali..," Ia juga sempat mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil kekasihnya "Semoga .. Kalian baik-baik saja" Gumamnya.

Ia kemudian menatap benda tajam yang tertancap di lantai kayu dapurnya. Benda tajam yang hampir saja beberapa menit yang Lalu menimpa tubuhnya.. hampir membunuhnya..

Ia menatap ke atas, kearah Dari mana pisau itu terjatuh 'Seingatku .. Aku tak pernah menyimpan benda tajam apapu di atas sana ...' Pikirnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh "Lebih baik kusimpan.." Ucapnya Lalu menyimpan pisau itu.

.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seseorang tengah mengawasinya..

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membawa tubuh kekasihnya keatas kasur. Lelehan air mata Sudah membanjiri pipi tembamnya "K-Kai-ah .. Bangun! Jangan membuatku panik!" Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kai.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan Darah yang keluar Dari pipinya.

Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kai "Kai-ah ~ kumohon bangunlah~ apa yang terjadi padamu.." Isaknya sembari mengelap darah yang masih sedikit basa di sudut bibir kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus diantara celah-celah tirai yang menutupi jendela.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan "A-akh.." Ia memegangi kepalanya. Entah kenapa, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali.

Ia perlahan mendudukan dirinya Lalu bersandar pada kepala ranjang "Ugh~ Tubuhku terasa sangat remuk.." Ucapnya sembari menggerak-gerakan pelan anggota badannya.

.

'Cklek'

.

Kai menoleh kearah pintu kamar Mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Kyungsoo keluar dengan keadaan rambut yang agak basah, Kaus yang ia kenakan terlihat kebesaran, serta celana pendek diatas lututnya.

.

Kyungsoo menggesek-gesekan handuk kecil di rambutnya, mengeringkan rambutnya yang agak basah.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya, menatap kearah kasur. Dimana Kai tengah terdiam menatapnya..

Tunggu dulu ...

Gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia terbelak melihat Kai yang tengah menatapnya sembari terduduk di ranjang "K-Kai-ah?" Ucapnya tak percaya.

Kai hanya menatapnya bingung "Ne? Hyung, Kau- Eehh?! K-kenapa hyung? Ada apa?" Kai kini kebingungan dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluk nya erat.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk milik Kai. Ia bahkan tidak sadar, ia duduk diatas tubuh Kai "Kai-ah ... Syukurlah~" Ucapnya "Syukurlah Kau Sudah sadar, Kai-ah ~" Air mata kini perlahan keluar Dari matanya. Ia senang, kekasihnya Sudah sadar.

Kai tersenyum kecil kemudian membalas pelukannya Kyungsoo. Ia menghirup aroma sabun Mandi bercampur shampoo vanilla kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo Dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi tembam itu "Hyung, kenapa Kau menangis? Katakan padaku, Kau kenapa, hm?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo masih terisak pelan kemudian ia menatap Kai "Se-Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu .. Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi malam?" Ucapnya.

Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya "Apa yang terjadi padaku tadi malam?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau semalam tak sadarkan diri, mulutnya bahkan mengeluarkan Darah .." Ucapnya.

Kai terdiam sejenak, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. Pulang bersama Kyungsoo, mandi, bercermin, mengangkat telfon yang tidak jelas, mati lampu, Lalu ..

.. Wanita itu..

"Kai-ah .." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pipi Kai. Kai mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tersenyum kecil "Anii~ aku tak apa-apa" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya, bibirnya mengerucut tak suka. Ia tahu Kai berbohong padanya "Bohong" Ucapnya. Kai terkekeh pelan kemudian dengan jahil, ia memalukan posisi mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Gyaa~" Kyungsoo terperanjat saat Kai membalikan tubuh nya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Kai yang kini ada di atasnya, kekasihnya itu kini tengah menyeringai kecil. Tampan, sekaligus menakutkan baginya.

Kai mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo "Hyung .. Kau tau? Kau sangat manis pagi ini~" Godanya. Kyungsoo sedikit merona "K-Kau .. A-Apa yang akan k-kau lakukan?" Tanyanya. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya "Kau pikir .. Apa yang akan kulakukan, hm?" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo kemudian terbelak "M-menyingkir dariku .. Ugh~ aku tidak mau hal 'itu' terulang lagi" Ucapnya.

Kai tersenyum kecil kemudian membelai wajah Kyungsoo "Tentu aku tidak akan 'melakukannya' sebelum Kau menginginkannya Hyung ... Maafkan kejadian waktu itu, ne .." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Kyungsoo. Ia menyingkir Dari atas Kyungsoo Dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya, ia menunduk. Sebenarnya Ia cukup tak tega membiarkan kekasihnya itu harus selalu memendam hormon remajanya. Ia menatap punggung tegap milik kekasihnya itu, sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih agak ragu untuk melakukan kembali hubungan 'itu' dengan Kai, mengingat saat pertama kali ia melakukannya, ia tidak bisa berjalan hingga 3 hari. Dan itu membuat ia sedikit parno.

.

Di sisi lain, Kai sendiri tidak pernah keberatan jika Kyungsoo menolak melakukan 'itu'. Ia bisa memaklumi karena Kyungsoo sedikit parno dengan kejadian 2 bulan yang Lalu. Ia menghela nafsanya lega. Sebenarnya, ajakannya tadi itu hanya sebuah pengalih perhatian..

Agar Kyungsoo Tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam ... 'Kyungsoo Hyung tidak boleh tau ...' Pikirnya.

"Kai-ah"

Kai sedikit menengok "Ne hyung?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo soo memainkan ujung bajunya "A-.. Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Kai meregangkan badannya "Eungh~ Sepertinya aku akan Mandi saja~" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mendekati Kai Dan memeluk namja itu Dari belakang "Kai-ah .. Mianhae .." Ucapnya. Kai tersenyum kecil kemudian berdiri Lalu membalikan badanya. Ia sedikit mebungkuk Lalu mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo "Tak apa-apa Hyung .. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu .." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap mata Kai. Kai tersenyum, Dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

Kai hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba ..

Kyungsoo menarik kaosnya hingga jarak antar wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Kyungsoo menunduk, namun kemudian ia kembali menatap Kai "Lakukan itu padaku ... Sekarang" Ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dewasa menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kantornya..

Ia memijat pelipisnya. Sungguh, tugas-tugas perusahaan yang harus ia urusi sangat banyak Dan membuatnya pusing seharian ini.

" Haah~ "

Ia menghela nafasnya "Aku sungguh benar-benar lelah, semalam an aku tak tidur Dan sekarang aku harus kembali bekerja .." Keluhnya.

'Drrt .. Drrt .. Drrrt'

Wanita itu melirik ponselnya. Kemudian mengangkat nya secara asal tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon nya.

'Yeoboseyo ..'

'.. I .. Got You ..'

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar jawaban di sebrang sana.

'Hallo?'

' .. I .. Got you ..'

'Tut .. Tut.. Tut'

Sambungan itu terputus ..

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Ia tengah berada disebuah tanah luas yang di kelilingi oleh bunga matahari "Dimana .. Ini?" Gumamnya sembari mencarinya jalan keluar. Ia menyipitkan matanya, tangannya mencoba menghalangi saat silau yang begitu terang menerpa wajahnya.

Di depan sana, hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, ada seorang wanita cantik menggunakan gaun putih. Rambutnya yang bergelombang sedikit tertiup angin. Wanita itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo Lalu tersenyum kecil kemudian berlari.

Kyungsoo terbelak, ia mengejar wanita misterius itu "H-Hei! Tunggu!" Triaknya sambil terus mengikuti wanita itu.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan pada Kyungsoo, kemudian masuk kesebuah hutan. Kyungsoo berhenti di depan hutan itu, nafasnya terengah "Hah .. Hah .. Siapahh wanita ituhh?" Ucapnya sembari menatap ke dalam hutan itu.

Ia menelan ludahnya, ia agak ragu untuk memasuki hutan itu, hutan itu terlihat gelap Dan Kyungsoo tidak suka gelap.

Namun kemudian Kyungsoo menyeka keringatnya Lalu berlari masuk kedalah hutan tersebut.

.

Kyungsoo berputar kesana kemari mencari wanita itu, ia melihat setiap sudut pepohonan barangkali ia dapat menemukan wanita itu "Hei~! Kau dimanaa~?" Triaknya. Namun tak ada yang menjawabnya kecuali pantulan suaranya.

Kyungsoo berhenti, Dan melihat kesekeliling nya. Hutan ini semakin gelap, itu artinya Kyungsoo Sudah masuk terlalu dalam..

Keringatnya dingin mulai membasahi dirinya, ia tak tahu harus pergi kearah mana agar bisa kembali .. Ia tersesat ..

'Wussh'

Angin kencang berhembus,

Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya, ia menelan ludahnya .. Entah kenapa, kini jantungnya berdebar ... Sangat cepat ..

Ia menghela nafasnya sambil memejamkan mata mencoba menetralkan jantungnya, kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya ..

'Sret'

'Tep'

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat, sebuah benda tajam tepat sekali meluncur kearah kepala bagian kirinya Dan mengikis sedikit rambutnya, sebelum akhirnya benda itu tertancap di pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

Jantungnya kembali berdebar .. Benda itu .. Hampir membunuhnya ...

Kyungsoo menatap takut ke arah datangnya benda tersebut .. Tak berapa Lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan gaun berlumuran darah datang sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo terbelak "K-Kau .." Ucapnya. Wanita itu terkekeh "Kita bertemu lagi .." Ia menyeringai lebar "Kyunggie~" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya saat wanita itu semakin mendekat kearahnya "A-Apa yang Kau inginkan?!" Ucapnya. Wanita itu tersenyum remeh "Kau bertanya apa yang ku inginkan?" Tanyanya.

'Duk'

Kyungsoo menabrak pohon, Dan tepat di bagian kepala sebelah kirinya terdapat benda yang hampir saja membunuhnya .. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam "K-katakan .. Apa yang Kau inginkan .." Bisiknya.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba Sudah berada di depan Kyungsoo, sambil menyeringai ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyungsoo "Tolong aku ... Kyungsoo .."

'Ssshh'

Suasana berubah menjadi hangat, hutan itu menjadi terang, Dan semilir angin berhembus ..

Wanita yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo kini berubah menjadi wanita bergaun putih yang Kyungsoo ikuti tadi.

Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu ... "K-Kau .. Bukan kah wanita yang tadi ..?" Ucapnya. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk. Kyungsoo terbelak kecil "La-Lalu yang tadi itu .."

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan "Itu juga diriku .. Do Kyungsoo .." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan dirinya, ia sedikit takut dengan wanita ini "B-Bagaimana bisa?" Ucapnya.

Wanita itu menunduk "Itu ... Sisiku yang lain .." Ucapnya pelan. Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu bingung "Apa .. Yang terjadi padamu ..?" Tanyanya. Wanita itu mendongak .. "Aku tidak tahu .. Semua ada di journalku .." Ucapnya "Tertulis lengkap disana .." .

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya "Journal mu ..?"

Hutan itu kembali meredup dan angin dingin mulai menerpa ..

Wanita itu mengangguk Lalu tersenyum manis lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus menolongku .. Do Kyungsoo .." Ucapnya.

Perlahan-lahan wanita itu kembali menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan. Rambutnya kembali berantakan, gaunnya kembali berlumuran darah. Aura gelap menyelimutinya. Ia menoleh lalu menyeringai kecil pada Kyusoo.

"Atau semua orang terdekatmu akan kubunuh .."

'Deg'

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N 2 :**_

_**Hay hay semuanyaa~**_

_**Saya balik lagi membawakan kelanjutan fanfiction horor GAGAL ini :'3**_

_**Bagaimana? Suka tidak dengan chapter ini? Puas tidak? Saya harap kalian puas ne~**_

_**Daaan ~ seperti biasa, saya meminta maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dalam chapter ini. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa terlepas Dari typo (/)**_

_**Trimakasih pada kalian yang sudah setia membaca dan mengapresiasi The Journal. Saya tahu, ff ini masih sangat banyak kekurangan. Jadi, saya sangat mengharapkan saran kalian semua.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For the last~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review ^^?**_


	6. Target

**The Journal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Character : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin._

_And others._

_Disclaimer : The character belong to God, but This story and Plot belong to BYEOLBAEK._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa yang tak sengaja menemukan sebuah Journal di gudang kampusnya. Kejadian aneh mulai muncul semenjak Kyungsoo membaca Journal itu. Teror dan Ancaman, membuat hidup Kyungsoo tak tenang"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klap.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Nafasnya sedikit sesak. Ia melirik kekiri dan kekanan. Kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya lega

'Hanya mimpi ...'

Ia terdiam saat menyadari sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Memeluknya erat.

Kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap kekasihnya yang tengah memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyun kecil "Kai-ah ..." Ia berucap dengan suara yang agak serak lalu menyimpan telapak tangannya di kedua sisi pipi kekasihnya itu.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan kekasih bermata indahnya tengah tersenyum "Selamat pagi .."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipinya mengembung "Ini sudah siang ..." Ucapnya Kemudian menepuk pelan pipi Kai "Kau menyebalkan .."

Kai terkekeh pelan kemudia menggigit gemas hidung Kyungsoo "Kau menggemaskan .." Ucapnya kemudian kembali terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal. Ia mendengus pelan "Ini serius~ Badanku sangat lengket .. Padahal tadi pagi aku baru saja mandi .." Ia cemberut "Bahkan kita tidak masuk kelas hari ini .."

Kai menarik hidung kekasihnya "Siapa yang mengajakku bercinta, heum?" Kemudian ia tertawa kecil "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji tak akan melakukannya jika kau belum siap ... Jadi ini bukan salahku"

Kyungsoo menunduk, wajahnya merona 'Bodoh..' Batinnya.

Kai kembali terkekeh lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo "Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Ayo mandi ... Kau duluan atau aku?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap kekasihnya, kemudian kembali menunduk "Kau saja duluan... Tubuhku masih sedikit .. Eum.." Bisiknya di akhir.

Kai mengelus surai hitam mutiara milik kekasihnya "Maafkan aku .. Ya?" Ia menghirup aroma yang keluar dari rambut itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian mendorong sedikit tubuh Kai darinya "Mandilah .." Ucapnya lalu menggerakan tangannya seperti orang yang mengusir "Sana cepat."

Kai tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sebelum ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang kini memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, ia mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Ia kemudian termenung. Mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpinya.

Ia mengejar seorang gadis hingga ke tengah hutan. Bertemu wanita menyeramkan yang ternyata adalah gadis itu. Dan... "..Semua ada di journalku .."

Kyungsoo terbelak kecil saat mengingat perkataan wanita itu 'Journalnya ..' Ia kemudian melirik kesana kemari dan menemukan tasnya yang tersimpan diatas meja belajar milik Kai 'Apa masih ada didalam tasku?'

Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan kearah meja tersebut dan mengobrak abrik isi tasnya. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan apa yang ia cari "Oh! Ini dia!" Pekiknya senang.

Ia kemudian kembali ke ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia membuka halaman pertama Journal itu ..

_-12 Maret 1987-_

_Hello World~_

_Ini adalah buku journal pertamaku. Perkenalkan, aku Im YoonA. Umurku sekarang menginjak 10 tahun. Yup! Aku lahir pada tahun 1977!_

_Ahh, mungkin sudah tertera di biodataku pada halaman sebelumnya. Kkk~_

_Aku hanya ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, _

_Hari ini aku sangat sedih .. Aku melihat Ayah dan ibuku bertengkar hebat tadi. Ibuku menangis dan ayahku terlihat frustasi. Mereka membicarakanku .._

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam dikamar ditemani mainan berwarna pink kesayanganku. Entah apa yang membuatku sangat menyayangi benda itu, tetapi benda yang aku dapat dari sebuah set mainan koki itu sering aku pakai untuk bermain .._

_Ahh .. Sudah dulu ya! Ayah memanggilku. Katanya aku harus segera pergi untuk pemulihan._

_Sampai jumpa~_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan isi halaman pertama tersebut. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia menyimpulkan itu hanya sebuah curhatan anak-anak biasa.

Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya..

'Teb'

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Buku itu tertutup tiba-tiba.

Suasana di sekitarnya berubah tegang. Ia dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai merinding ..

.

'Drrrt .. Drrrt ..'

Ia melirik ponselnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu.

'Hallo ...'

'…'

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya saat terdengar suara piano dari sebrang sana. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Lantunan piano itu terdengar menjadi sangat cepat dan cepat..

'ARGH! KUMOHON HENTIKAAAAAAN!'

Kyungsoo terbelak "B-Baekhyun?!"

'Kyunggie~ ..' Jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdebar. Wanita itu ...

'Tut..tut..tut'

Kyungsoo terdiam. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Jantungnya berdebar.

Apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada Baekhyun?! Ia yakin sekali, triakan yang ia dengar adalah triakan sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo menggelang "T-tidak. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun ... Argh! Aku harus kesana!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah ruang musik, tempat favoritnya. Ia sedikit kesal mengetahui sahabatnya tidak masuk hari ini dan membuatnya harus bermain musik sendirian.

"Huuh ... Kenapa Kyungsoo memdadak tidak masuk?"

Ia memasuki ruang musik. Dan mendudukan dirinya diatas bangku piano. Ia mendesah pelan "Gairah bermain musikku sedikit hilang"

'Rep ... Zzzt ..Rep'

'Deg'

Tubuh baekhyun menegang. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan meneguk ludahnya berat. Semua lampu tiba-tiba berkedap-kedip "U-ugh .. A-apa mereka belum mengganti lampunya?" Ia berjalan cepat kearah pintu.

'Track'

Baekhyun terbelak "Hei! Siapa yang mengunciku?!" Ia berteriak sembari memukul-mukul pintu tersebut "Hei! Buka pintunya!"

'Rep'

Semua lampu benar-benar mati. Dan hanya menyisakan cahaya lampu yang ada di atas piano.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya perlahan dan bersandar pada pintu. Nafasnya memburu. Maniknya melirik kesana kemari, hingga ia menemukan piano yang tersinari oleh satu-satunya cahaya.

"S-siapa disana?!"

'Tum .. Tum..'

Baekhyun terbelak. Tuts tuts piano itu bergerak sendiri.

Perlahan, alunan melodi dari tuts tuts itu bergerak cepat, dan semakin cepat. Melantunkan lagu ... Gloomy Sunday..

Baekhyun berjongkok sembari menutup telinga dan matanya rapat. Ia berteriak kencang. Lantunan gloomy sunday itu semakin cepat dan keras. Membuat Telinganya berdengung dan Kepalanya sangat pusing.

"H-Hentikan .."

Namun lantunan tersebut malah terdengar semakin keras dan cepat dari sebelumnya.

"ARGH! KUMOHON HENTIKAAAAAAN!"

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul di samping piano itu. Ia menyeringai "Sayang sekali baekhyunnie, ruangan ini kedap suara .."

Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya terasa lemas, kepalanya sangat pusing, ia mendongak dan terbelak kecil saat melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri di samping piano itu.

Pandangannya kabur, namun bisa ia pastikan, wanita itu menyeringai kearahnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengernyitkan alisnya saat tak menemukan kekasihnya di kamarnya "Hyung.." Tak ada respon apapun. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah meja nakasnya. Secarik kertas beserta roti panggang dan susu tersaji di sana.

Kai membacanya dengan seksama sembari meminum susunya.

'Kai-ah, maaf aku pergi tanpa izin padamu. Tapi sungguh, ini benar-benar darurat. Aku harus segera pergi. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali. Habiskan makananmu. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Kyungsoo'

Ia tersenyum kecil membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Namun, terbesit juga rasa kekhawatiran di hatinya. Mengingat kejadian aneh yang menimpa Kyungsoo kemarin serta kejadian aneh yang menimpanya di malam hari.

'Aku harus menyusulnya ..'

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat di koridor kampusnya. Ia bertanya pada orang-orang dimana Baekhyun. Namun mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bilang tidak tahu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pria tinggi yang tengah terduduk di depan ruang uks. Pria itu membungkukan badannya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Oh! Kyungsoo kenal orang itu! Itu adalah Park Chanyeol, tunangan Baekhyun!

Dengan langkah cepat, ia mendekati Chanyeol "Chanyeol-ah .."

Chanyeol menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu sahabat tunangannya, Do Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau tidak masuk hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Memang. Apa ... Kau melihat baekhyun?" Nafasnya sedikit terengah. Chanyeol kembali menunduk "Baekhyun .. Ada di dalam .." Ia berucap pelan.

Kyungsoo terbelak "Bagaimana bisa?!" Ia mengguncang pelan bahu Chanyeol "Chanyeol! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, matanya mengisyaratkan putus asa "Aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo!" Ia menghela nafasnya berat kemudian kembali menunduk "Aku sedang mencari Baekhyun saat itu, dan aku menemukannya sudah tergeletak diruang musik dengan keadaan tubuh yang sangat dingin. Kau tahu bukan? Baekhyun tidak tahan terhadap suhu yang dingin"

Kyungsoo mendesah berat. Pandangannya kosong. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

'... Semua orang terdekatmu akan kubunuh ..'

Ancaman wanita itu benar ... Ia sudah mengincar Baekhyun..

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "Chanyeol.." Chanyeol hanya menoleh tanpa mengatakan apapun "Aku harap untuk beberapa hari kedepan, kau selalu bersama baekhyun, dampingi dia kemanapun .. Apa kau bisa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "Itu pasti akan aku lakukan .." Ia tersenyum kecil

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menghela nafasnya .. Pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan .. Kosong.

.

Suasana berubah hening. Chanyeol masih menampakan raut cemasnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia butuh udara segar untuk melepaskan fikiran-fikiran negatifnya tentang wanita itu.

Ia bangkit "Chanyeol, aku akan keruang terbuka hijau dulu .. Jaga Baekhyun" Ia menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hati-Hati.." Kyungsoo berbisik khawatir. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kai memasuki kampusnya. Ia yakin, kekasihnya itu pasti pergi ke kampus saat ini. Ia berkeliling mencari Kyungsoo, bahkan ia sempat bertanya pada beberapa orang. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sepintas bayangan kekasihnya yang tengah berbelok kearah kanan ..

Ke arah ruang kimia ..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia cukup menikmati suasana yang menenangkan di ruang terbuka hijau ini.

Ia menemukan seorang namja manis yang tengah mengecek keadaan tumbuhan tumbuhan yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Itu temannya, Lay.

Ia mendekati Lay "Lay Hyung.." Panggilnya sembari menepuk pundak Lay.

Lay menoleh "Oh .. Hai Kyungsoo .." Ia tersenyum manis "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal "Umm .. Hanya ingin mencari udara segar .. Hehe"

.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah tumbuhan gantung yang ada di atasnya bergerak-gerak sendiri.

.

"Aku juga ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu, hyung .." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

Lay mengangguk "Hmm.." kemudian ia menulis beberapa kata pada bukunya "Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya sambil makan siang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Baiklah"

Lay kemudian menutup bukunya, lalu Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo "Ja-"

'Prank'

'Brughh'

"Ash-"

Lay mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Ia menoleh ke atas. Bagaimana bisa pot besar yang menggantung itu terlepas tiba-tiba dan hampir mengenai Kyungsoo?!

"K-Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja? Oh astaga! Maafkan aku" Dengan gerakan cepat ia menolong Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo meringis, sikutnya tergores tanah cukup keras. Kemudian ia perlahan berdiri dibantu oleh Lay dan membersihkan dirinya dari tanah yang menempel.

"Kyungsoo? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakangnya "Luhan hyung?"

Luhan sedikit meringis karena dirinya duluan yang terbentur tanah sebelum Kyungsoo. "Um. Kau tidak apa-apa? Untung aku datang tepat waktu sebelum kau tertimpa pot itu .."

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung "Ne .. Gomawo Luhan hyung.." Ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk kemudian ia melihat kesana-kemari "Kau tidak bersama Kai?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya "Kai? Dia ada disini?" Tanyanya. Seingatnya, Kai sedang mandi saat ia meninggalkan apartementnya. Atau mungkin, kekasihnya itu menyusulnya kemari?

Luhan mengangguk "Heum. Aku melihatnya saat sedang berjalan kemari. Ia sepertinya mencarimu. Ia juga sempat bertanya pada orang-orang.." Ia sedikit menjeda "Kukira ... Dia sudah menemukanmu .."

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh kecil terdengar dari arah pot yang baru saja terjatuh itu.

Kyungsoo menatap pecahan pot besar yang ada dihadapannya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar.

Luhan dan Lay terheran mehat kyungsoo yang terdiam melihat pecahan pot tersebut. Kemudian mereka ikut melihat pacehan tersebut .. Mata mereka terbelak seketika..

.

Perlahan-lahan, tanah tanah dari pecahan pot tersebut membentuk sebuah kata-kata..

.

'Kim JongIn'

.

Wajah Kyungsoo menegang... Kai?

Oh tidak .. Jangan sampai wanita itu ..

Juga mengincar kekasihnya ..

Kyungsoo bergegas pergi dari sana .. Ia harus mencari kekasihnya!

"K-Kyungsoo tunggu !"

Lay dan Luhan Ikut menyusul Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berlari.

.

.

.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya saat tak menemukan kyungsoo di ruang kimia. Ia ingat betul, Kyungsoo masuk ruangan ini setelah berbelok tadi.

"Hyung .."

Ia terkekeh pelan "Oh ayolah, hyung. Jangan ber-"

'Prank'

"-sembunyi .."

Kai terbelak saat sebuah gelas kimia yang entah darimana datangnya hampir mengenai wajahnya jika saja ia tak menghindar.

Di depannya, Sosok kyungsoo tengah menunduk dalam.

"Kyungsoo hyung?"

Sebenarnya ia agak ragu jika itu Kyungsoo.

Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya lalu menghela nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya "Hyung .."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Bahunya bergetar karena kekehannya. Ia perlahan mendongak. Menyeringai menatap Jongin dengan mata hitamnya.

.

Kai terbelak kecil menatap sosok tersebut ".. Oh tuhan .." Ia tak dapat berucap apa apa lagi setelah menatap sosok yang cukup menyeramkan tersebut.

Perlahan, kulit Kyungsoo terkelupas satu demi satu. Berjatuhan dan berubah menjadi binatang-binatang menjijikan. Kekehannya semakin terdengar menjadi tawaan yang sangat keras.

Kulit itu terus mengelupas, berganti menjadi sosok wanita ..

Kai menelan ludahnya. Wanita itu.. Wanita yang sama yang ada di hadapannya tadi malam .. Wanita yang menyeringai kearahnya sebelum ia menutup mata ..

"Kau mengingatku, hm? Ke-ka-sih. Kyungsoo .."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari tak tentu arah. Bahkan ia sempat bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang. Dibelakangnya, Lay dan Luhan juga berlari mengejarnya.

Ia sudah tidak peduli jika ia ditatap aneh oleh orang orang yang ada di kampusnya. Yang terpenting ia harus mencari kekasihnya!

.

.

.

Suasana tegang masih menyelimuti Kai dan sosok wanita di hadapannya..

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" Kai menggeram.

Wanita itu semakin menyeringai lebar "Hanya Kyungsoo dan benda itu yang tahu .." Ia sangat puas melihat kai yang begitu geram padanya.

Kai mendecih "Apa maksudmu hah?!" Ia menatap wanita itu marah "Jangan membawa kekasihku dalam urusanmu! Kyungsoo hyung tak punya salah apapun padamu!"

Sosok itu terkekeh kemudian kembali menyeringai "Bukan salahku Kim JongIn .. Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu miliku yang berharga .. Dan aku telah bersumpah. Siapapun yang berhasil menemukan barang itu akan terkena kutukanku jika dia tidak berhasil membantuku .."

'Wushh'

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang dan wanita itu menghilang tiba-tiba ..

' .. Disini nyawa kalian yang dipertaruhkan ..'

Bisikan itu terdengar di telinga Kai. Ia melihat kesana-kemari mencari sosok tersebut namun tidak ada.

"Argh!"

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian menendang salah satu meja yang ada disana.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Wanita itu berbahaya ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N 2 :**_

_**SETELAH SEMPET STUCK, AKHIRNYA ADA IDE JUGAAA :'3**_

_**OH IYA. NGOMONG-NGOMONG..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUANYAAAA~~**_

_**Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan saya selama tahun 2015 *deep bow**_

_**Semoga di tahun baru 2016 ini bisa menjadi tahun yang lebih baik buat kita semuanya~**_

_**Daaan ~ seperti biasa, saya meminta maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dalam chapter ini. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa terlepas Dari typo (/)**_

_**Trimakasih pada kalian yang sudah setia membaca dan mengapresiasi The Journal. Saya tahu, ff ini masih sangat banyak kekurangan. Jadi, saya sangat mengharapkan saran kalian semua.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For the last~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review ^^?**_


End file.
